


To be Human is to Love

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Some weeks after the Two Systems claim their independence, Breq is still unsure on one matter.





	To be Human is to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sia's song "To Be Human"

“Good evening Breq.” Mercy of Karl had let her know that Seivarden was heading toward her quarters minutes before. She didn’t even look up as her lieutenant came to lean against her back.

Breq nodded in acknowledgement, but continued her focus on the mission report she had in front of her. She was not ready to go to bed until it was done.

“What’re you up to?” Seivarden had gained less and less formal language the longer Breq knew her. The accent never seemed to fade, however.

“Creating a mission report for the tyrant.”

Seivarden stiffened. “Why?”

“I have remained stuck in the habit,” Breq said, voice flat.

Seivarden’s head appeared in Breq’s vision as she leaned to read what Breq had on the screen. In was perfectly formatted for any standard report, but it contained only two words repeating in place of dates, locations, and all other content: ‘fuck off.’

Seivarden laughed, a sound almost as good as a new song, before pressing a kiss to Breq’s forehead. “That is very important information, I am glad you are keeping her informed.” She stood and made her way over to the bed.

Breq could still feel the ghost of her lips. “How are things with Ekalu?”

Seivarden’s smiled changed, from humor to contentment. “Very well.” She took off her shoes and settled back into Breq’s bed. “We talked about you and I last night. Ekalu is happy with the arrangement.” Seivarden looked through her lashed to where Breq still sat. “Are you?”

There was rarely a night where Seivarden did not end up in her bed since the independence of the Two Systems. Breq has been working under the assumption that as some point, this would change. She resisted reaching a hand up with touch where Seivarden’s lips had been. “I admit that I am uncertain as to… some details.”

Seivarden frowned. “Go to her,” Ship instructed in Breq’s ear.

Breq sent her report and stood. She found herself unable to cross her quarters to the bed.

“Surely she knows,” Seivarden said. Breq did not reach out to see what Ship had told her, as Seivarden’s eyes caught her own, urgent and with a film of tears. “Breq, you know I love you, right?”

Breq blinked. Ship did not offer any more assistance. 

“I don’t know how I could have said it more clearly,” Seivarden said, almost to herself now, focusing on her clenching hands. She took a deep breath, meeting Breq’s eyes once more. Her voice was firm, even as a tear escaped down her cheek. “I love you.”

Breq moved now, coming to sit beside her. She kissed that tear. She found she could only say one thing. “I believe you.”

But Seivarden understood. “How do you always know how to say the most important things?” she reached out and gently wiped the tears from Breq’s cheeks.

“I am a ship. I was not programed for diplomacy,” Breq said. She was smiling.

Seivarden moved to lay down and Breq let her guide her to do the same. They wrapped arms around each other. Breq held still for a moment, then pressed a final kiss to Seivarden’s forehead.


End file.
